And the Ivory Bells Ring
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] From blissful kisses to human snowmans, the holidays sing of family, friends and surprisingly blooming beginnings and wilting ends to signal the old year's closure and brings forth a new exciting year. Multiple pairings. Genres: Romance, Humor, and Family.
1. Seal Me, Ring

**Hello everyone! I'm EnraptureSins and I'm bringing you my 25 Days of Christmas drabble! This drabble will work differently then my normal stories. Each chapter will have a couple of either your or my picking. For now I'm doing all canon couples, but their will still be many chapters where they are not canon. Also, each chapter is a one-shot with a _maximum word limit of 1000 words_. So some chapters will me be longer or shorter depending on the theme. This also should help me out with my other stories as well ;) Enjoy!**

 _ ***Not all chapters will have very Christmas related things. The story itself will continue to be more Christmas-like as we get closer to the holiday. Also, I might not reply to reviews in this story as I normally do. It depends on how long the chapter is.**_

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: AmixZoisite_

 _1/ Seal Me, Ring_

It was official.

Kunzite was really trying to ruin _everything_. One moment the damn fool tells him he won't tell a soul and the next he's sprouting his plans to Jadeite, Mamoru, and Nephrite. Yes, he was going to propose to Ami. And yes, it _was_ a big deal. But it wouldn't be if Kunzite's flap kept on flapping. Luckily, the girls were out for some holiday shopping and Ami, still recovering from being sick, was upstairs sleeping. Looking the ivory haired man in the eye, amusement flickered in his eyes and Zoisite grit his teeth.

He knew he was pissed so why was he continuing to chat about it at the top of his lungs?

Nephrite came over and patted him on the back, "Kunzite is being Kunzite," he shook his head. "That and he wants to pay you back for crashing his date with Minako."

Zoisite winced. Okay, so maybe he _did_ ruin their date (which turned out to be a bit more risqué then he needed to see), but it didn't justify him coming over to his house and spreading the news like a wildfire! Sighing he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. Inside was a sapphire and silver ring Ami liked. Zoisite had a feeling she knew why he brought her to the jewelry shop. If some white-haired idiot wasn't so loud, he could still hold onto that.

Footsteps approached the dining room, "What are you all up to in here?" Ami yawned and placed her hand on the arch handle. Zoisite quickly put the box away. The chatter quieted.

"Nothing…" Zoisite said then smiled. "You don't have anything planned for the rest of the day, do you?"

"Considering I was sick," she pushed her glasses up. "no. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight. Just you and me." Ami nodded. Good, just a few hours to go and then he could finally ask her to be with him for the rest of his life.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kunzite opened his mouth, "I think—" Mamoru slapped his hand across his mouth and finished his sentence for him. "we were just going to leave. _Right_?"

Npehrite and Jadeite nodded, "Yeah. Usagi and the girls should be back at the house now."

Mamoru stood up, "We have to pick up Chibiusa and Kousagi from school on the way back," he said looking at his wristwatch. Despite almost spilling the beans, Kunzite agreed and left with the rest of his friends.

He sighed a breath of relief. Only a few hours to go.

 _|Seal Me, Ring|_

His nerves were acting up again. For the fifth time it seemed like. However, as he stared at the shrewd beauty before him—he _really_ liked the dark blue sleeved dress she was wearing, his fingers itched to tear it off and see what it was hiding underneath. But he controlled himself. Ami wanted to wait until marriage and he will honor that wish. Still…

Clearing his throat, he took a bite of the last small piece of chocolate cake, "It looks like it's snowing again," he peered out the frosted window, watching cars and people pass by.

"A lot lately too," Ami smiled. "I'm glad I'm feeling better. The cold would've made it worse."

He was glad to, her getting sick delayed his plans a bit, but he was glad she recovered quickly, "Mhm…" Zoisite reached into his pocket feeling the box. The waiter came again and deciding to go ahead and pay, he gave her his card. She took it. With a wink, of course. Zoisite wasn't sure if she knew or not.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled the box out his pocket and stared into her eyes, "Ami," he said. "you know I love everything about. From those sweet laughter of yours to making me seem like a fool sometimes, I've loved every moment spent with you."

Ami smiled, "And because you bring the light into my life every day, I wanted to ask," he stood up and got down on one knee, pulling out the box and opening it, revealing the beautiful ring inside. "if you would spend the rest of your life with me. Ami, would you marry me?"

Her eyes widen and he didn't know what she was thinking, "Zoisite…" she stood up with a lost of words and yet, the bright glimmer in her eyes told him everything. She nodded, a tear ran down her cheek. Slipping the ring on her finger, he stood up and wiped the tear from her eye.

He was one very lucky man.

* * *

 **And first day done! I decided to start off with them because I couldn't make up my mind lol MinakoxKunzite is up next :) As for updates on my other stories, I'm thinking about updating _Bleed for Me_ and _Soothing Rivers_ , but we will see. Until the next update!**


	2. Kiss Me, Rain

**Day two of our Christmas countdown! Thanks for all the reads! I wasn't expecting that many for the first chapter. I also appreciate the follows and favs ^.^ Since I have a severe case of writers' block for my other stories, except for Soothing Rivers, I'll try another story idea for now. I think I'll try a PlutoxEndymion story or something. Not sure just yet :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Thanks! I was waiting for you pop up once I started updating again. Nice to hear from you again :)**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Yep, I think so too lol I figured I should depict him a different way for that snippet. I know right, Zoisite needs some more confidence xD**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: MinakoxKunzite_

 _2/ Kiss Me, Rain_

Minako sighed. The snow didn't stick yesterday, pushing her plans of making a Kunzite snowman (she was going to catch him off guard and giving him a nice and _cool_ makeover) to another day. Instead it rained. Hard. Staring out her window she tossed her cellphone around in her hand. Bored and lonely. However, Kunzite made it quite clear he had to work today and wouldn't come by till the evening. And Minako wasn't up for going to Usagi and Mamoru's apartment today. Especially since she just got it done earlier today and wasn't in the mood for messing it up right away.

Grumbling to herself she sunk deeper into her armchair and watched the clock tick and tock, "Keep going to slow, why don't you?" Minako sniffled, swinging her legs. The rain continued pitter pattering. Having kept her gaze for a few minutes now, she checked her text messages and then slowly glimpsed at the time. It wasn't even three o'clock yet.

Why was waiting so boring?

Deciding to get up and make some hot chocolate—it was cold in her home. She was going to turn the heat on afterwards—she reluctantly strolled across her carpet floor, "I probably should've told Artemis to stay instead of going with Usagi," she muttered regretting her decision. Minako told them she would be fine alone.

She wasn't.

She _could_ write some holiday songs…but had no inspiration. Just boredom.

She _could_ watch some dramas, and squeal over each gorgeous looking actor…but she wasn't feeling up to it. Just more boredom.

The microwave dinged and she took the cup out, sipping the hot chocolate and burning her mouth in the process, "Ouch…should've waited a few minutes," Minako grumbled going to the armchair and getting comfortable. Wrapping her cover around her, Minako realized she forgot to turn the thermostat up.

 _I'm too comfortable now_ Minako groaned. She wasn't getting back up. Sipping her hot chocolate again, slowly this time, she watched the rain. It reflected her bored mood perfectly. Somehow.

 _|Kiss Me, Rain|_

Minako wasn't sure when she dozed off. All she recalled was drinking hot chocolate and watching the rain…and why was her shirt wet? Opening her eyes, she looked down, but a cover blocked the shirt she was very sure was soaked with something. Throwing the blanket off, her favorite blouse was ruined by what remained of the hot chocolate. Great.

"I was going to change your shirt," an amused voice said. "But I figured you could do it yourself."

Leaning her head back, Kunzite was drinking some wine and grinning—widely, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"When…aren't you supposed to be at work?" Minako blinked. Kunzite cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm not the type of person to work overtime. Besides I clocked out an _hour_ ago, my dove," he said walking away and placing his glass on the coffee table. Sitting down on the sofa, he watched her place her feet on the floor. Minako looked at the clock. It was six. Had she really slept that long?

"At least you cleaned the spill up," she mumbled. "I'm going to change."

"I don't get any 'welcome home, kiss'?" Kunzite frowned. "Is your shirt that important?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "It is. Your kiss can wait."

There was silence and she turned to walk away, "I'm afraid that wasn't the answer I was looking for…" Kunzite whispered grabbing her wrist and spinning her around. When did he get up? "I'll do the pleasure of taking it off."

He kissed her gently and as usual, she melted right into his arms. Maybe she could change later…

* * *

 **And another day down. 23 more days to go! The next pairing is of course MamoruxUsagi ;) I'm just going in order of the planets at this point lol Just case you were wondering. Time to figure out another theme. Until the next update!**


	3. Sadden Me, Decorations

**This chapter is a little shorter, but I made it more family orientated. So no romance here. As I said before, this one is UsagixMamoru (and yes, they are married in this drabble tale). I decided to go for a sadder theme this time. I think I'll do a funny one for the next one.**

 ** _Vchanny:_ XD I was going to put that at first, but it didn't turn out that way lol **

**_Flareup4Ratchet:_ Oh...I do the same thing! I haven't watched the Book of Life yet (but I really want too). I guess I'll watch it one day cx And yeah, I think I need to read that one again (as well as Bleed for Me) and see if it sparks anything cause I kinda had a route I wanted to take it and I can't seem to remember. I should probably do that now since this has been updated ^^' **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: UsagixMamoru (plus Chibiusa and Kousagi)_

 _3/ Sadden Me, Decorations_

Pushing the cart, Usagi checked another item off the list, "Alright…got the ingredients Mako-chan wanted, now for the decorations," her voice sounded muffled because of the pen in her mouth as she stopped the cart. Kousagi giggled and tried grabbing a box of gold ball ornaments. Mamoru smiled.

"Are we getting the gold ornaments?" he asked. Chibiusa looked up from her phone and frowned.

"Why golden? Didn't we have that last year?" Chibiusa sent the text to her friend, Momo, and walked around the cart, grabbing a box of white and red ball ornaments. "How about these?"

Usagi watched as Kousagi gave up trying to reach for the box, "Hm…we can have both. Mamo-chan, can you get three of each?" she took the pen out and scratched out ball ornaments. Chibiusa shrugged and went back to her phone. Sucking on her pacifier, Kousagi reached for the passing ornaments until she grabbed a box. Unfortunately, her small little hands couldn't hold onto it and it fell to the ground.

Mamoru picked up, it was a six-pointed gold and white star, "Looks like the one your mother gave us a while back."

Usagi stopped the cart and turned her head over her shoulder, "It does…" she trailed off. Sadness filled her blue eyes and they watered; however, she blinked her eyes rapidly. It brought back memories. Very sad memories.

"You okay, Momma?" Chibiusa asked. Usagi nodded, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine! We need a star anyways. Would you like to get that one?" Mamoru brought handed the box to her and she placed it into the cart. Kousagi squealed as if saying yes. Chibiusa shrugged her shoulder again.

"I'm fine with it," then she went back to playing Candy Crush.

Mamoru raised his eyebrow, "You're not fine," he murmured next her as they moved on to finding more decorations. "It's been a year now."

She looked away, "How could I…?" Usagi sighed. "It's not going to be the same."

The holidays weren't going to be as jolly as she had hoped. Usagi was trying to keep up with the winter spirit (her friends even took her out holiday shopping to cheer her up). But it wasn't working. Because her mother had died on this exact day a year ago. And she couldn't find the will to smile even just a bit.

* * *

 **:( It seems like Christmas won't be so jolly for everyone...and yes, all these one-shots happen a day after each other (I'm so clever lol). There's no skipping weeks ahead or anything cause...you know...it would ruin the whole "25 Days of Christmas" idea cx Anyways, the next one is ReixJadeite. Until the next chapter!**


	4. Burn Me, Tree

**Woohoo! New chapter. So this one is a bit shorter, but that's because I have a headache right now and I'm sleepy at the same time. However, I made sure to update this story before I drifted off to dreamland. Onto on the chapter!**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Yeah...it must be. But as long as she remembers the good times they had, she'll be just fine :)**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: ReixJadeite_

 _4/ Burn Me, Tree_

Rei was angry.

 _Very_ angry.

Jadeite blamed it on her hormones (maybe it was that time of month again). All he knew was that one moment the Christmas tree was fine and the next it was scorched…badly. What didn't make sense was how this was his fault! Rei let out a frustrated groan. Muttering something under her breath, most likely more curses, she left the living room dialing Usagi —at least he thought it was Usagi—phone number.

Taking the lights off the black spotted tree, Jadeite threw them in the trash can he brought it, "…I told him not to put the tree next to the fireplace and you know what he did? He put it right next to it!"

Jadeite rolled his eyes, "Now she's making herself seem right," he grumbled. "She's the one who lit the fireplace knowing damn well I was going to have to carry past it."

"Did you say something?" Rei snapped poking her head into the living room. "You're going out to buy another tree. And make sure to clean the rest of that up."

"Why the hell am I doing it alone?" He loved his girlfriend, but she could at least help! Somehow everything ended up his fault.

Rei popped her head into the room again, "Because I _always_ clean. It's the holidays. Try to be a little grateful I haven't wrecked this entire house and made you clean from top to bottom."

 _That would be cruel_ he shook his head and started taking the tree, "Fine. And do I have to buy the tree again?"

"Yes, because it came out of my paycheck," she turned back to her cellphone and left him alone. He didn't have a huge problem with it. Just one thing didn't make sense…

Jadeite lip twitched.

He still didn't understand why this ended this way. Next time, he wasn't going to listen to her and do it his way...not that he would recommend it to anyone else. He _was_ her boyfriend so hopefully she wouldn't be as temperamental…

* * *

 **Haha, he should've expected that lol Don't worry, Rei stills loves you xD Tomorrow's couple is MakotoxNephrite. With that being said, time for bedtime. Until the next chapter!**


	5. Craft Me, Gingerbread

**Plot progression this chapter :D So my end goal, is for their to be a Christmas party. Well its one of my main goals. And also adds some depth to world I've created ^.^ I probably should've mentioned that this story takes place in an alternative universe where the whole senshi thing never happened. They're just regular people ;)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Thanks! I'm much better today :)**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: MakotoxNephrite_

 _5/ Craft Me, Gingerbread_

"And that's the last time invitation…I think…" Minako stacked the envelopes and handed them to Kunzite. "Put those in the bag, please."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow and started counting them, "Six…ten…sixteen...how many people did you invite?" he exclaimed. "I thought this was supposed to be _close_ friends and families. Most of these are people even I don't know!"

Minako jumped up from her seat, bumping the table (and almost spilling Rei's drink), "It's a party! Besides parties are grander when there's more people," then a wide grind spread across her face. " _especially_ when there's couples involved."

Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink, "Is it me or whenever we have these little 'parties' something always has to happen."

Jadeite snorted, agreeing with her and Minako waved her comment off, "Drama brings life to the party."

Makoto wasn't so sure about that. For some reason, Minako invites people who had some issues with someone else. Take the Ice Prince himself, Diamond. Makoto was pretty sure that instead of being grateful during Thanksgiving, he held a grudge and constantly got into arguments about things that happened years ago with Mamoru. The argument topic? Usagi. And the bun head girl herself, despite how gentle and kind she was, had a **strong** dislike for Beryl—don't get her started on that one; it would take Makoto _ages_ to explain it all.

Sighing she closed the recipe book, glancing at the clock on the dining room wall, "What's taking Nephrite and Mamoru so long?"

It shouldn't take that long to get the ingredients. At least Makoto didn't think so. Deciding to go ahead and cook dinner, Makoto heard a cellphone ringing.

Usagi, who was taking a nap on the couch, sat up and waved her ringing cellphone, "Someone…going to answer…" she didn't finish her sentence. The blonde plopped back down on the couch. Fast to sleep again. Zoisite took the phone out her hand and answered it. A few minutes later he hung up.

"They're outside. I'll go help," Zoisite said. Ami handed him a coat.

"It's cold outside."

Zoisite took the coat and put it on, "I guess I'll help too," Kunzite said getting up and stretching. He grabbed his coat and followed his pal out the front door. Minako frowned then looked at Makoto.

"Did you send them shopping for the party…?" Minako asked. Makoto shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "Since we're all here, I told them to get the stuff for some gingerbread houses. I have plenty of cookbooks to go around to everyone. And I don't plan to do that until I figure out what to cook."

"Gingerbread houses?" Rei rubbed her temple. "I haven't had one of those in years."

"I thought we made some last year?" Minako raised her eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining. I like eating them."

 _Of course, that's why you like them_ Makoto's lip twitched, "So what exactly are you cooking?" Kunzite asked stepping into the room and placing the bags on the kitchen table. Nephrite placed some bags on the counters; Mamoru, the floor. Zoisite closed the front door bringing in two more bags.

"Me? Everyone's making gingerbread houses," Makoto said.

"Uh huh…" Jadeite sat down. "I'll pass on that one."

"Oh come on, where's your holiday spirit?" Minako chirped. Mamoru left the dining room and joined his wife in the living room who was still taking a nap —Makoto guessed Kousagi gave her a hard time today.

"It burned away yesterday…" Jadeite grumbled. Rei glared at him. Minako and Kunzite started snickering, but stopped when Rei snapped her glare to them. Nephrite appeared as amused as Makoto. She forgot about that. How do you burn a Christmas tree anyways?

"That's your fault anyways. I told you not to put next to the fireplace," Rei retorted.

"I didn't. You decided to light the damn fireplace and made it hard for me to move the tree over there in the first place. That and you didn't care to help!"

"You're a man, you can do it yourself. I was busy cooking dinner."

"Which didn't take that long! You could've help."

"Oh, but didn't you tell me you could handle it yourself _just fine_." Makoto was sure he lost that argument. Jadeite gritted his teeth at her response, but didn't say anything else.

 _A wise decision_ Makoto started taking things out the bag, "Nephrite, dear. Care to help me make the gingerbread house?"

Nephrite snorted and came into the kitchen. While Nephrite cleaned the area, Makoto wondered how Rei and Jadeite got along, let alone _lived_ together. They were an interesting couple to say the least.

 _|Craft Me, Gingerbread|_

The gingerbread house was coming along nicely. Well for Nephrite and her. As for the others, Rei and Jadeite kept arguing about the silly accident from yesterday and barely started on their house. Usagi and Mamoru were almost done, just putting on the finishing touches (it looked more like a miniature manor if anything). Ami and Zoisite were having a pleasant conversation. Makoto saw the glint of her engagement ring. She wondered when the wedding would happen. Probably not anytime soon.

And Kunzite and Minako? Instead of building the house, they were feeding each other their makeshift snacks. Makoto only shook her head. Nephrite peered the direction she was looking.

"Everyone seems to be enjoying their selves," he said grabbing the royal icing. A mischievous grin appeared or that's what she thought out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head, she opened her mouth to speak, "I guess so—" she didn't finish her sentence. One moment she saw blurred hand moment and the next, Nephrite had smeared her with a hand full of royal icing. Right in the face. Blinking she wiped the icing off then slowly, a sly grin greeted him. She just so happened to have a can of wipe cream near her. Grabbing the whip cream, one thought crossed her mind: two can play at that game.

Laughter and whip cream filled another jolly evening. And possibly ruined a gingerbread house or two too.

* * *

 **I'm not trying to do romance, or at least not a lot of it. I'm leaning to a more family and friends orientated feeling, I guess. Don't get me wrong. There will be some romance (such as mistletoes and dates) but its not my huge focus. Just want to get that out there cx Until the next chapter!**


	6. Invite Me, Party

**I've gotta go back to updating earlier lol I can't keep writing chapters right before I go to bed, writing makes me sleepier for some reason xD Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter, but I decided to go ahead and introduce our second to last canon couple before I start on random and odd ones ^.^ On to the chapter!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I know right lol I wanted to make it longer, but I kinda went over my word limit for chapters in this story ^^' **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: MichiruxHaruka_

 _6/ Invite Me, Party_

Michiru paused her practice session when Haruka stepped into their bedroom. An opened envelope in her hand. Tilting her head to the side, she slowly lowered the violin. It appeared to be another invitation of sorts. They've received a lot in the past few days. However, Michiru had a sneaking opinion it wouldn't be from any "strangers" in the entertainment world.

"It seems Minako and the others are having a Christmas party," Haruka leaned against the door frame. Amusement glimmered in her eyes. "I wonder who she invited this time. Knowing her, she tends to invite individuals who ruin the festive mood."

Michiru shook her head, "Maybe this one will go smoothly. I half expect the 'problems' to surface when the children aren't in hearing distance."

"True. Well, as much as I would like to attend the more business winter galas, we haven't spoken with Kitten and the others."

Michiru nodded. They weren't there for the Thanksgiving gathering (but Michiru heard enough about it that it turned out the same as any other grand party Minako decided to throw). Instead Michiru, Haruka, and their teenage daughter, Hotaru, spent the day for thanks together at their home. Sestuna popped in; however, she simply came by to bring over the cake Makoto baked for them before leaving to work on her research —something about time doors, at least Michiru thought. Confused was always her facial expression whenever Sestuna went on her scientific explanations.

"When is it?" Michiru asked placing her violin in the case along with the bow. Haruka walked over to her, hugging her close with one arm. The invitation slid into Michiru's view.

"On the 24th."

"Hm," Michiru glanced up towards Haruka's bright eyes. "I have a recital that day. And it starts at 5:00? We might be late for it."

"Your recital is two hours before it starts. We'll make it," she winked. Michiru returned her wink with a small smile. Leaning into her fiancé's warmth.

Hopefully things go just fine.

* * *

 **I'm sure the party will be fine! And yep, the party happens in chapter 24 ;) I'll probably let it continue onto Christmas day but we'll see about that. Until the next chapter! :D**


	7. Bury Me, Snow

**So this is the last canon couple, I can think of off the top of my head, and so now its time for some more creative ideas. I plan to do the next few chapters with lesser known or used characters in the fandom for while. I will not do any couples twice. So if I used it already, I won't use them again. Just to give room for more interesting couple ideas. I have a few of my own already, but if you want to see particular one that I haven't done yet, I'll be happy to do it ^.^**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: LunaxArtemis_

 _7/ Bury Me, Snow_

There was white fluff. Again.

Luna didn't appreciate the cold. Despite her furry "coat" keeping her warm, the feline could still feel the chilly breezes and feel the soft, icy fluff beneath her paws. There was enough for it to meet just below her chin, making it impossible plow through it. Why was she outside in the first place?

Artemis.

She couldn't find her feline lover inside anywhere. Luna tried "asking" her owner, the Blonde, but she thought Luna was lonely and wanted to cuddle. That was not the case and Luna made sure to claw her way out. The Blonde whined about the claw markings scarped right across her face and sent her away. Which was fine with Luna. She was busy looking for some cat anyways. The white puffs kept falling from the sky; reminding her of his white coat and then a thought crossed her mind.

White fur coat.

White fluff.

This would not be easy. In fact, the black feline turned to go back inside—it was just too cold! Until she heard two voices chatting about behind her and a subtle meow. Turning swiftly around, she didn't see anything, but the voices continued now that she was more focused on her surroundings. Her ear twitched. Figuring Artemis was not back here, she followed the sound, which lead around the big home and towards the front. There she saw the Dark-haired man helping a pink haired girl do something with the fluff. They were turning them into…round things?

Luna cocked her head, "Meow?" She voiced her confusion quietly. Suddenly, ears poked out the snow and then, a familiar head popped out seconds later. Artemis returned her meow with an elated one while shaking off the white fluffs.

"Meow," Luna sauntered through the white fluff as best she could. The Dark-haired man noticed her approaching and gave her a smile.

"It seems Luna cam to join us," he said. "in making a snowman."

Luna ignored his comment and when she made it to Artemis side, the white fluff from somewhere above fell and buried her under its coldness. Panicking she shot up from the white fluff and met the worried, green eyes of her lover. Shivering, Luna meowed her compliments. She hated the cold!

Deciding to comfort his mate, Artemis licked some of the snow off her nose. Even though the fluff scared her, she purred at the caring actions he showed her. Leading her to forget her annoyance.

* * *

 **Yep, Luna and Artemis aren't talking cats. Just regular ones. Diana is born, but not alone. She has two more litter siblings that I'll leave unnamed for now (can't think of what I want to name them). Anyways, the next couple is pretty much undecided at the moment. Until the next chapter ;)**


	8. Wish Me, Shrine

**So I was going to do Helios and Chibiusa but I figured I would hold off on it. Instead, I chose a very odd...uh couple cx The next few couples will be odd, but interesting mixes. Like I said, if you have any suggestions for some really weird pairings (cause I'm tired of doing the norm) I'll be more than happy to give it a try!**

 ** _xSmallLadySerenity13_ : I'm glad you think so! And that's becoming one of my favorite pairings too. At least the more I write them. And that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I'll coming up with some family shorts in the future ;)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : I've never seen those around on here (I think I'll go search for them since I'm a bit curious) and I'm not looking for anything specific. It can be romantic or not; it really doesn't matter. Ah...yeah, I'm not a real fan of those pairings, I'll still read them if the story is good enough, but I'm not a huge fan. I see them more as friendly ones then romantic. But I'll keep those in mind for future chapters :D**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: CalaverasxMimete_

 _8/ Wish Me, Shrine_

Calaveras appreciated Mimete's company. She really did. However, the preppy and hyper woman ruined the tranquil atmosphere the shrine provided. Ignoring the chatty woman, Calaveras turned to the shrine, the Hikawa Shrine, and a grim smile formed. She hadn't been here for years. Calaveras strayed away from it, too afraid to face past mistakes.

Or at least her sister's Koan past mistakes. If it wasn't for Koan, they wouldn't have such a rocky relationship with the Hino girl in the first place. And despite the issue that occurred, Calaveras still felt the mistake rested on her shoulders. _She_ was the one who pressured Koan to go for it. Mimete, in her yellow and black floral kimono, didn't seem to mind much; she was the one who convinced Calaveras to come here.

"Cala, the shrine is a bit _empty_ , don't you think?" She questioned looking around. "Maybe we came at the wrong time?"

Calaveras shrugged, "Not necessarily. We can make our prayer and leave. Besides," she said smiling at the blonde. "I heard the priestess who lived here stays with her boyfriend. I'm assuming the old man who resides here is somewhere."

Not that Calaveras _wanted_ to see him. He was a very odd man—well, odd was putting it _nicely_. Mimete nodded, though the curious glimmer in her eye made it clear she knew how uncomfortable she was. So just as Calaveras suggested, they made a quick prayer. Mimete didn't mention what she prayed for, but Calaveras prayed for a blessing of a coming new year. Clinging to Calaveras's arm, Mimete engaged them in another conservation.

The incident from years ago, may have been primarily her fault, but she remembered, they were teenagers and now that she thought back on it, she realized the immaturity of her actions. She knew Jadeite had eyes only for Rei. She knew that and yet…

Sighing for the fifth time, Mimete cocked her eyebrow as they descended the steps, "Something bothering you, Cala?"

"No," she answered quickly. Deciding to change the subject, she smiled, "Want to go to the mall? We haven't been in a while."

Mimete thought about it carefully for a moment then grinned, "Sure! We can do some Christmas shopping while we're at all."

Calaveras returned them smile. What was the point of thinking of something that had already passed? After all her future was right with her and she shouldn't worry too much about. The Hino girl might have forgotten about it…just maybe.

* * *

 **And nah, I don't think Rei has lol Anyways, I told you I had some weird pairings in mind xD Anyways, the next pairing is JadeitexNephrite (and no, its not romantic). Until the next chapter!**


	9. Surprise Me Letter

**And here's another chapter! So here's Helios and Chibiusa's chapter. I decided to make them be in high school, with Helios entering his last year ;) It makes for a cute little chapter. Anyways, thanks for sending in some pairings. I'll most likely be using all of them if I'm not sure who I want to use next. ^.^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Lol so I managed to find one, but I'll go back and look again. I'll let you know in tomorrow's chapter if I can't find the other. And I never read that one before. Pft, I never thought someone paired them together...hm, the more you know I guess xD I'll go look for that one too while I'm at it. **

**_Vchanny:_ Yep, I'll definitely post the final chapter on Christmas day; it'll probably be very early in the morning for that post. And its fine, I was wondering where you went off too though. As for all the pairings together, you read my mind xD That's exactly what I was going to do! I'll be keeping those pairings in mind just in case I can't think of anymore to do. **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: ChibiusaxHelios_

 _9/ Surprise Me, Letter_

Chibiusa was nervous.

 _Very_ nervous.

In her hands was a letter, a love letter to be specific, and even with the encouragement Hotaru and Momo gave her, Chibiusa wasn't so confident _he_ would accept it. _He_ who was sitting down in an armchair reading a book. _He_ who the light hit perfectly and caused his golden eyes to shine and his pearly white hair to appear luminescent. Momo gave her a slight push. Not that she needed it. Chibiusa could make the first step herself!

Or at least she thought she could. The fear crawled up her spine. But she took a deep breath. He was kind and smart, and was charming. Two years older than her, he was the top of his class and yet, he didn't share any interest many seniors his age did. The interests that involved the opposite gender. However, Chibiusa was confident he did have _some_. Hopefully.

Standing in front of him, her heart thumped loudly and repeatedly, "Um…Helios-sama" she murmured. If her heartbeat wasn't racing then, it sure was now when he glanced up. His eyes focused on her.

"Yes?" Despite his fluency in Japanese, his French accent coated his words. "Is there something you need?"

 _Come on, just give him the letter_ she thought with confidence, "Y-yes…" then she shoved her letter forward and tried her best not to make direct eye contact. "Would you please accept this?"

Chibiusa knew receiving letters wasn't anything new for the older boy. Countless girls gave them to him, but she was pretty sure he didn't read them, probably just stashed them away somewhere. Why would she be any different? Momo told her it was worth a try when she was texting her the other day. And Chibiusa was more than prepared for her heart to be broken. Helios stared at the letter for a good minute then…he smiled and took the letter.

He smiled and took it. At first, she thought he would lay it down and go back to reading. That wasn't necessarily what happened. Instead he opened the letter and read it. He _read_ it! Shocked Chibiusa felt like one obstacle was covered and now she had to prepare for the next: his response.

He folded the letter back and placed in the book, "I appreciate your letter," he said closing his book and standing up; another bright smile graced his face. "Perhaps I'll hear them in person."

Chibiusa's eyes widen, "Oh, and before I forget," he stopped besides her and tucking his book under his arm, he whispered the rest. "I'll love to attend the Winter Ball with you."

He walked away leaving her to stand next to the frosted window. It only took her a second to realize that that was his answer and she let out a quiet, joyful squeal.

* * *

 **I got a feeling Helios was waiting for her to give it to him ^^ For our next chapter, I'll be doing Setsuna and Mamoru as suggested by Vchanny :D Until the next chapter!**


	10. Remember Me, Memories

**So another sadder theme this chapter. I've always had this pairing in mind (and I'm still doing the Clockwork story on it; just gotta figure out what my original idea was). Anyways, onto the chapter!**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet_ : Ah, okay. I've always had them as a fav. pairing of mine. I can see where you're coming from though. And same, not that I've read any stories like that, but it wouldn't seem like Minako to me and thanks! I'll get to reading it since not many SM fanfics interest me anymore...**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Ikr :3 And you don't have to worry about it! Its totally fine if you disappear for a while, we all have busy lives after all :)**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: SetsunaxMamoru_

 _10/ Remember Me, Memories_

Silent, bitter memories. That's all she could ponder on this very day, at this very hour, at this very point of her quiet life. She was a mature woman now. What had happened shouldn't bother her and yet, the grey memories surfaced again. Her emotions, her silent pain, and her step to give up. No, her subtle hope that was crushed the moment she attended his wedding. His wedding to the young blonde whom he was drawn to like a moth to a flame.

Before she transferred to their college, before she first spoke to Mamoru, Setsuna and him were close. She didn't admit her feelings. However, he did notice. How differently she saw him years ago, on the playground compared to then. How her friendliness was mixed with admiration and…love. Thinking back, she figured he was referring to her when he told her his studies came first.

Until she arrived.

Setsuna foolishly believed his words. And for the most part, he kept to them; he kept his distance while also becoming friends, _close_ friends, with the blonde bun haired woman named Usagi Tsukino. She didn't mind. No matter how much she loved Mamoru, she wasn't going to be selfish and have him only to herself. Like it had been for years. Till she walked into his life. Sinking deeper into her love seat, she lifted her legs onto its arms and covered her eyes with her wrist.

"And why does this bother me now of all times?" The memories stayed locked away. Was it the invitation she received? A party. Where she would see the man she fell so hard for and where the reminder of everything she felt, would stand beside him. A reminder of what could've been. Of what she dreamed. The question was: would she even go?

She would. Just as she had done each year. She would be the cool, mature woman she had always been whenever Minako and the girl decided to celebrate. The one who held everything together. The one who carefully watched from afar.

As she will always and had always done.

* * *

 **It isn't a winter theme, but I wanted to have more to this story then just Christmas themes. We'll get back to the Christmas like things in the next chapter with the next pairing being Minako and Artemis (friendly, of course). Until the next chapter!**


	11. Fight Me, Snow

**Woot! We've already made it to eleven chapters, which means only fourteen (I think?) to go. And a little change in plans for the couple this chapter, I'll do Minako and Artemis next chapter (the chapter name will be Tie Me, Ribbon). Simply because I forgot that I originally planned to do Jadeite and Nephrite ^^'**

 ** _xSmallLadySerenity13:_ I know :( I always found it sad that it was unrequited...**

 ** _Vchanny:_ T-T Ikr and thank you!**

 ** _Guest:_ I'm glad you do and I sure will :D**

 ** _Musa Tecna bestfriends forever:_ Woah...unfortunately, your suggestion wouldn't line up necessarily with the world I've created and I've already done Rei and Jadeite in a chapter. However, if you give me a little more information I could potentially write one-shot or something for it :)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ EXACTLY. Like why is it _always_ Usagi and in the same stereotypical way too. I mean there are _some_ good betrayal fanfics, but come on. She isn't the only character in this series. Makes me want to write some myself. And thanks for letting me know. I completely forgot ^^' **

**_Gabicg3:_ I always found it sad with Sestuna, despite not shipping her with Mamoru and I'm glad you've enjoyed these snippets so far. **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: JadeitexNephrite_

 _11/ Fight Me, Snow_

Nephrite started it.

It was another snowy and pleasant day; they were supposed to watch Kousagi, who was taking a nap, and Chibiusa who was having a snowball fight with Momo and Hotaru. At least that was how Jadeite was hoping it would go. The peaceful watching didn't last long. In fact, it all went downhill when Nephrite decided to join in on the fun and target three unsuspecting high school girls. There squeals caught his attention and he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how childish the man could really be. Since he wasn't in the mood to play "kiddy" games, he went back to being on social media and wanted the girls to get back home a little faster. That is until Nephrite balled up the snow and aimed one straight at him.

Hitting him square in the face.

Jadeite was a patient and laidback person who didn't mind the wild Nephrite who he grew up knowing. So, when he threw the snowball the first time, he wiped and shook it off before returning to drinking his beer and skimming the posts on Facebook. A few minutes hadn't passed and he was target again. With a larger ball. Unfortunately, it crashed into his beer and unfortunately, that left a very pissed and annoyed Jadeite.

Nephrite busted out laughing, holding his belly, and tossing another snowball up and down, "That's Mother Nature's way up saying have some fun," Nephrite grinned and threw another snowball. Jadeite leaned out the way. Momo and Hotaru glanced between each other before smiling and gathering up more snowballs.

"And I'll _gladly_ show you some fun," Jadeite grumbled turning his phone off and placing it on the side table. "I didn't sign up for 'smash snow in Jadeite's face', Nephrite."

Nephrite kept a steady grin, "But you need to relax. Rei's made you so uptight lately."

 _You're right about that_ Jadeite thought, "There's five of us," Chibiusa suggested making another snowball. Jadeite cocked his eyebrow. "We can have a proper snowball fight."

Hotaru frowned, "I think I'll sit this one out. _He_ can take my place." Hotaru pointed at him and before he could stutter any words, she walked passed him and went back into Usagi's house. Momo shrugged. Nephrite appeared to grin wider than Jadeite thought was humanly possible.

"I'll be on Nephrite's team then," Momo said. "And Jadeite's with you, Chibiusa."

Chibiusa didn't argue and beckoned him to come over. Jadeite sighed, he supposed he could play one round. Standing next to the pink haired teen, he balled some snow into a ball and narrowed his eyes at Nephrite. Besides, the older man wasn't going to get away with targeting him _twice_.

* * *

 ** _Now_ we can get to Minako and Artemis next chapter xD I've really gotta pay attention sometimes lol Anyways, as usual, until the next chapter! **


	12. Tie Me, Ribbon

**I was planning on editing my other stories today. Didn't go as planned lol The good thing is that I managed to update two other stories today. Now just to finish one I started in July, I think, and I can move onto another drabble series. I already have two that I'm working on now, so I guess a new one for the new years? Haven't decided what I'm going to do ^^'**

 ** _Gabicg23:_ Thanks!**

 ** _Vchanny:_ XD I wish I had snow where I am; I'm pretty good at timing up on people whether I'm solo or not lol **

**_Guest:_ Yep, I like write characters different and interesting than the norm ^.^ **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: ArtemisxMinako_

 _12/ Tie Me, Ribbon_

Artemis struggled to get free. He _didn't_ and _wasn't_ going to deal with his owner's tendencies. Meowing and trying claw his self to freedom, a certain blonde ignored him. Muttering about not liking the color or that it was too short. Well a certain feline did not care! He did not like this game. Meowing once more she picked him up and turned him to her face. Her eyes showing some level of being unsatisfied. He tried meowing his discontent, but she slowly smiled and placed him down.

"Are you torturing the cat again, Dove?" The white-haired man asked. Artemis hissed and tried escaping once she turned away. But somehow, and Artemis truly meant that, she grabbed him and pulled him back. His claws dragged across the floor imprinting his action to stop it.

"Of course, not. I just can't decide on what ribbon would best look good on Luna," his owner said pulling out more ribbons. "I have a bunch of shades and the others' can be used for myself. Though I could give some to Chibiusa and Momo."

"You have plenty to decorate this entire neighborhood," he grumbled, standing up and gripping a gold object. "I'm going to make a quick call."

"You're going to bed early?" The female pouted. Artemis tilted his head. His tail flickered. Normally his owner was quite bubbly. She didn't have or use such a sad tone. But his curiosity didn't last long. He went back to struggling to get out of her grasp. Once he began struggling, his owner peered down at him. Her eyes sparkled with something.

"No. Just making a quick call. I'll be preparing dinner tonight too," was his final statement. He left the room leaving a poor feline at the hands of his female owner. She shrugged and picked up a bright, yellow ribbon.

Starting to tie it around his neck, loosely might he add, she hummed, "Luna's a black cat, right? I think a big yellow ribbon would fit nicely on her," she commented as she finished tying the ribbon. "There. Who's a pretty kitty cat?"

Artemis was _not_ amused.

* * *

 **Haha! Well someone has to be her guinea...pig? Cat pig? You get the point xD And I could totally see Minako doing something like this, torturing the poor feline soul. Anyways, until the next chapter!**


	13. Forbid Me, Fruit

**I'm really irritated right now. Like does having my stories with short chapters frustrate people? I mean, I _have_ my reasons for them being short. But as far as I am concern, as long as you enjoy it, the length shouldn't be a problem. So is it a must for chapters to be long...? If that's the case then I'm done writing fanfics. I make them just so I have time to other things that I really want or need to do, but also to make sure I'm writing at least  something every day. I can't improve my writing skills otherwise without practice and I consider fanfic writing as practice for me. Anyways, I'm not trying to go on a rant. Its just bothering me a little :/**

 ** _Gabicg93_ : Thanks :3**

 ** _Agustine:_ I know right xD **

**_Vchanny:_ I was thinking of making him do just that, but I figured Artemis wouldn't do that lol**

* * *

 _And the Silver Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: DiamondxEsmeraude_

 _13/ Forbid Me, Fruit_

Esmeraude glared daggers, some very sharp daggers might she add, at her boyfriend, Diamond. Honestly, he wouldn't look at her. Not even a glimpse. She was even wearing his favorite evening dress (or she assumed it was his favorite since he did tell her he liked it the other day). Pouting she pulled her blanket closer around her body. The crackling of the fire in the fireplace filled the tense silence and soft Christmas melodies played in the background. Diamond always chose to ignore her. He only paid attention whenever it benefited him. Esmeraude's gaze slipped to the iphone in his hand, and her scowl deepened.

 _That damn phone_ Esmeraude turned away, "Diamond, is Lady coming here for the holidays?" She recognized the voice as Rubeus. She hadn't heard him stepped into the living room. Diamond would probably ignore him too.

"Why do you need to know?" Diamond responded. Her lip twitched. Why did that pink haired bastard get a response, but she, his own _girlfriend_ , didn't? She kept a steady glare on the flames wavering back and forth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rubeus shrugged, "Sapphire asked. Isn't she Usagi's distant cousin? I figure if she was coming, she would stay with them."

 _I thought Lady hated the Blonde_ Esmeraude thought, "As far as I know, Lady is staying with Usagi," the way Diamond said her name bothered Esmeraude. The freaking blonde always found her way into a conversation whether intentionally or not. "Sapphire has her number, right? Tell him to call her and ask."

"You know how Sapphire is when it comes to the opposite gender," Rubeus snorted. "He won't do it."

Diamond didn't reply right away, "Esmeraude."

Oh, so _now_ he wants to talk to her, "What?" Her annoyance slipped out. He'd better not ask her to call Lady when Sapphire could grow some balls and do it himself. Standing up she picked her phone up off the coffee table and glanced into his eyes. How could such a beautiful man be so cold? So, annoying? So, obsessed with an ignorant blonde who wanted nothing to do with him?

"You talked to Lady yesterday," he said blinking. "What did she say?"

She looked away and walked towards Rubeus, "She'll be here tomorrow. Said she was staying with the Tsukino girl," Esmeraude muttered. "I'm going home."

Rubeus cocked his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Maybe you should ask Adam and Eve," she mumbled too low for the them to hear. That Blonde was the forbidden fruit and Diamond knew that, but like a fool, he kept trying to take bite of sweet temptation. At this point of their relationship, Esmeraude was both jealous and insecure about it. Who wouldn't be when the very man you love, even in the same relationship, still lusted after a woman. The same woman Esmeraude had hated ever since middle school. A woman who always ended up having everything.

Including Esmeraude's own forbidden fruit.

* * *

 **So this is kinda a Christmas theme? I dunno. I actually found this pairing interesting to write. I was going to do Sapphire and Petz (as Vchanny suggested), but I haven't worked out what I want it to be about and boom, this popped into my head ^.^ Next pairing is Minako and Makoto (as Flareup4Ratchet suggested). Until the next chapter!**


	14. Wrap Me, Gift

**So I plan to have Feathered Droplets and Clockwork posted before this drabble ends. I kinda have Clockwork's first chapter planned out, but I'm just not getting the feeling I want from it. And the same thing with Feathered Droplets, except this one will work differently than my normal stories (slightly longer chapters, but not that much, maybe around 450 words?). As for any other published drabble, I'll have an update for _My Delicate Darling_ and _Soothing Rivers_ tomorrow c:**

 ** _Gabicg93:_ Ah okay. I'm not trying too ^.^**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Thanks :) Its just been bothering me since that's my third time getting a review that pretty much wants me to make them longer. I normally ignore them, but now its pretty much annoying. And you've watched Inuyasha too? I love that anime, one of my favorites and I remember that as well. At least Ayame has a loving relationship in the end; Esmeraude, not so much...maybe it'll work out for her too?**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Yeah, I try not too, but I have a bad habit of wanted to please people (its more of a recent habit anyways). But you do have a point. I really appreciate your thoughts ^.^ And I feel bad for her too. Its going to be interesting to see how she deals with it at the party. I didn't mention it in the story, but she and Diamond _were_ invited (courtesy of Minako) ;)**

 ** _Guest:_ Glad you enjoyed it!**

 ** _xSmallLadySerenity13:_ Lol After so many years, Diamond is going to have to realize that it won't work out xD And I won't or I'll at least try not to let it get to me :)**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: MinakoxMakoto_

 _14/ Wrap Me, Gift_

Makoto brought in the last of the bags, shutting the door with her foot, "That's it. Thanks for helping, Minako," she said sniffing. "Would've taken me all day to wrap them."

"No problem! It gives me something to do while Kunzite off doing whatever," Minako shrugged, muttering something else under breath. "So, who are we wrapping gifts for?"

"I'm not done Christmas shopping, but I figured that with the list of people you said were coming, I would buy _some_ of them a gift," Makoto replied taking her coat and scarf off. Christmas was right around the corner, and with the holiday being that close, the party was even closer. Fortunately, Makoto had the buffet options picked out. Only thing left was to cook, which gave her plenty of time to do some Christmas shopping— _and_ of course waste most of her money to start the new year off on a good start.

The first thing she goes for are the clothes Makoto rolled her eyes, "Don't make that face, Minako. Usagi said she wanted the kitty Christmas sweater," she watched Minako's facial expression change again. "And no, the aquamarine necklace is not yours. Its Ami's."

Pouting she laid the clothes on the couch, "Where's my gift?" She kept taking things out the bags—ranging from books to video games—and Makoto couldn't help but shake her head. Minako was supposed to help her wrap them. Not snoop and get her present early.

" _Ahem_ ," Makoto held two bags filled with wrapping paper, bows, tape, and other items right in front of the Blonde's face. Minako appeared alarmed and a sigh left her lips.

"Fine," Minako took the bag and placed it on the floor. She took the first bag of gifts (they were clothes Makoto bought for the children) and took them out one by one. Makoto grabbed one of the two bags and began taking out the wrapping papers. Then she turned around where boxes were stacked against the dining room wall.

"Do you plan on going shopping again?" Minako asked grabbing a box and folding the clothes neatly before placing it inside. When she finished, she reached down and grabbed a wrapped that was white and red with snowman covering it.

Makoto didn't know herself, "Why? Need to do your Christmas shopping?"

"Kinda. I mean, I already have Luna's gift," Minako said laughing nervously. "One down, too many more to go."

Makoto couldn't help but smile. There was a reason why you did your shopping early. Hopefully she would find everything she wanted to give for Christmas to everyone. However, Makoto was seriously doubting with how late she waited.

* * *

 **Minako will find a way to get all her gifts xD Next pairing is Sapphire and Petz. Anyways, I'm off to bed. Until the next chapter!**


	15. Prank Me, Red

**I was smiling throughout this whole chapter xD Now all I have to do is update My Delicate Darling then its off to bed for some goodnight's sleep :D Hope you enjoy this chapter! Only ten more until this is finished ^.^**

 ** _Vchanny:_ They are some of the few who will and I wonder why he's so distant *winkwink*. I'm pretty sure Minako will figure it out while possibly going broke in the process xD**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: Sapphire and Petz_

 _15/ Prank Me, Red_

Sapphire was in a foul mood. And anyone in the Black Moon household knew who he was directing his annoyance to, despite everyone feeling the full wrath of it, and it was his cousin, Petz. Petz was the oddball in the Ayakashi family. Odd in a childishly mature way. She was strong, confident, and irritating when she wanted to be. So, it wasn't a surpise when she decided to glue a red nose—in reference to Red Nose the Reindeer—to an unsuspecting, sleeping Sapphire. To make matters worse, she gave him a nice pair of antlers and took photos.

Photos Sapphire wanted her to delete before he decided to strangle the green prick. There was no telling what she would do with them. And yet with that mischievous grin on her face, he was betting she would share it on social media for the world to see. The others simply took pictures and chuckled at the wild chase.

"Have some holiday spirit! Just because Lady's not here doesn't mean you get to be a Mr. Grinch!" Petz slipped into the dining room, almost knocking over a servant, and heading out the other arch. The same archway where reindeer Sapphire was waiting. Petz halted. A cheeky and nervous grin greeting the blank, lukewarm expression Sapphire mastered over the years.

Sapphire growled, "Who said Lady had anything to do with this?" His lip twitched. "Delete. The. Photos."

"Fine, _fine_!" Petz yelped when he stepped forward. "Look Ms. Pissy, I deleted them. Geez, always gotta be the party pooper." A small smirk spread on her face as she looked back down at her phone.

Grumbling Sapphire turned away, "Don't think I can't see that smirk. _Delete it_.Or it'll be a shame if something happens to that phone," Sapphire threaten his cousin who glared.

"You wouldn't dare…" she snapped. "I'm just having fun!"

"And I'll have fun with that phone of yours. Think I'm bluffing?" Sapphire paused midway through the arch and showed her a dark grin. "Don't ask where it went to if you leave it unattended by any chance. _Delete_ _it_."

Petz mumbled under her breath and held up the phone, "There. Look. All of them are gone." Sapphire doubted it. But that was just fine. Someone wasn't going to have a phone this Christmas. Such a shame.

* * *

 **Hm, reindeer Sapphire. I like the sound of that. He'll have a fun time removing that nose (not really). And of course, we have to have that one serious character. I figured I'll make him that way just to have something different ^.^ Until the next chapter!**


	16. Stuff Me, Stockings

**I honestly forgot about the Sailor Quartet for a minute there. It completely slipped my mind ^^' So this chapter will be about two of them. And I think I'm going to update early tomorrow, so keep a look out for that :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep XD He really needs to learn to laugh and have fun every once and a while lol**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: Ceres and Pallas_

 _16/ Stuff Me, Stockings_

It was a pretty boring day, at least to Palla's standards. Chibiusa was off shopping with Momoka —Palla was seriously believing the purple, haired bubbly girl was starting to replace them as Chibiusa's best friends—and her mother, Usagi, so Pallas was left in boredom. Sure, she could go pester Juno or Vesta, but they were off helping at Makoto's bakery. They wouldn't be back for another hour. Pallas sighed and sunk deeper into her navy-blue beanbag. Her eyes wondered across her blue color coordinated room and then to the frosted window where snow was falling quietly outside.

 _I wonder how much snow has fallen_ Pallas thought swinging her legs and curling a light blue blanket around her. _Hm, wonder what Ceres is up too._

Pallas hadn't forgotten about her eldest sister, Ceres, who came back to visit for two weeks. Last time she saw the woman, she was putting up the Christmas tree and decorating it with each of their favorite colors. Normally Pallas was always next to her helping. The bitter chill in the room annoyed Pallas and so she got up and went into the hall of their one-story home; big enough for three, well now four, girls to live. She passed by Vesta and Juno's rooms (it sucked being the youngest since she got the smaller and colder room) and at the end of the hall was the thermostat. Turning the heat up, Pallas heard Ceres humming coming from the living room.

Curious she followed the sound into the room where Ceres was just placing the star on top, "Oh, Palla, good afternoon," Ceres gave her a big smile, her pink eyes sparkled. "Care to help me put up the Christmas lights?"

"Isn't it snowing outside?" Pallas cocked her head with a frown.

Ceres stepped down the ladder and placed her finger on her chin, "Well," she walked around the tree. "Until it stops, we can place the gifts in the stockings and hang them over the fireplace. Would you like to do that?"

Pallas shrugged, "I have nothing else better to do."

"Good!" Ceres picked up four different colored stockings and handed the green one to her; the name Juno was etched into it. "This Jun's stocking. Her smaller gifts are on the coffee table."

Taking the stocking, Pallas figured she meant the green boxes and small bags huddle together. She opened the stocking and placed the gifts inside. Ceres, quick to work, placed the blue ones (Pallas figured were hers) into a stocking. And then the blue haired girl noticed the bag of coal next a bundle of red gifts. It reminded her of when Vesta decided to place coals into Ceres stocking and hid her gifts for the laughs. Was Ceres going to give her payback?

"What's the coal for?" Pallas said placing the last box into the stocking and walking over to the hooks above the fireplace. She placed the stocking on it and went to grab Ceres's gifts.

Ceres blinked, "I don't know. It was there earlier so I figured Ves or Jun placed more of them into the fireplace and didn't put it back," she hung Pallas's stocking on hook.

Pallas lip twitched. Oh, she was _sure_ that wasn't the reason the bag was there…

* * *

 **Looks like it going to be another repeat of last year, haha. Poor Ceres is going to fall for it again xD Anyways, until the next update! _P.S Feathered Droplets might be published tomorrow but we shall see that is if I don't take too long writing the first chapter of a requested prompt. _**


	17. Sing Me, Carols

**At first the pairing for this chapter was going to be Chi and Phi or Galaxia and Cosmos, but I decided to go for Lethe and Mnemosyne ^.^ This pairing actually sparked an idea in my head for new drabbles to start the new year off with. And I actually wanted to do a sequel to this story as a countdown till the New Year. Ill only be seven chapters with the last chapter being uploaded at the strike of midnight of 2017 ;) Do you guys like that idea?**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Same xD Too cold especially if its snowing... **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Rings_

 _Pairing: LethexMnemosyne_

 _17/ Sing Me, Carols_

Lethe didn't like singing (and always used an excuse; truly, she just couldn't sing very well). Her sister, Mnemosyne, had a way of singing that compile one to search deep within their souls and convey so much emotions, that depending on the lyrics and smooth harmony she sung, those who heard it varied in emotions. Some cried, others felt lost and some regain others. As volunteers for an organization, Lethe and her sister offered to sing some carols to bring in some customers. Mnemosyne looked thrilled and even went to buy them some matching elf outfits: one, pink and white; the other, dark blue and white.

Fixing her Santa hat, Lethe sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't even sing!" She groaned falling back into the leather chair and sinking deep. The bell on her hat jingled. The door to the left, a bathroom door, opened revealing her sister in her girly shaded outfit. Jingles filled the silence as Mnemosyne walked over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her up.

" _Silent Night, Holy Night_ ," her golden voice projected through the empty and sunk her confidence deeper into dark ditch. When her sister sang, it was luxurious and elegant and when she tried…it could shatter glass. " _All is calm, all is bright_."

"Ready to sing some carols?" Mnemosyne soft spoken voice differed from the one she had a few minutes' prior.

Lethe's lip twitched, "Sure…" she was _not_ ready. She didn't want to do it in the first place! Lethe could say no anyone: her mother, her father, her friends, and especially her enemies. But her sister? She couldn't do it. Mnemosyne was as sweet as honey, though could sting like bee when needed, and with that gentle, caring nature it was hard to say no or express anger towards her. So being the good sister she was, she told Mnemosyne she would do it.

Only she hated the idea and didn't want too.

Getting up, Lethe saw something flicker in her tranquil pink eyes, "It'll be cold," Mnemosyne finally spoke after a few minutes of silence. "You don't want to do it, do you?"

"I do," her sister caught her red handed. Had she made it _that_ obvious? Mnemosyne frowned, a puzzled expression dawned her face.

"You're lying. I know my sister," she said squeezing her hand. "And I know that you hate singing. You get embarrassed and frustrated and have this displeased attitude. I know. So _why_ didn't you say no?"

Lethe was not expecting to have this conversation, "Carols…we should get going or—"

"Do you really _want_ to sing? In front many people? For an _hour_?" Mnemosyne ignored Lethe's try at changing the subject.

Finally, Lethe couldn't stand the fierce look her sister gave her, "No…I don't. It's just you looked so excited when they asked and…"

"I wouldn't have minded. I rather see my sister content then forced to do something she didn't want too," Mnemosyne smiled. "Come on, someone has to ring the bell."

Lethe assumed she wouldn't be singing and her sister told the staff that her throat was sore and that she couldn't sing. She appreciated the lie and while she listened to her sister switch from singing _We Wish You a Merry Christmas_ to _Christmas Carol_ , she rung the bells. With a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Aw...how cute. So I figured Mnemosyne was a lovely pick to have a great singing voice and Lethe...not so much. I mean, Lethe can sing, but just not as well as her sister and when they do sing, they unfortunately don't harmonize well :( Anyways, for just eight more chapters and Christmas will be here. Until the next chapter!**


	18. Hang Me, Lights

**More story building this chapter ^.^ Even though I've used Calaveras, I figured I should use her again just to bring in more story context and to develop the plot more from a different perspective. Only just seven more days until Christmas. Honestly, I'm not getting anything this year lol Cause anything I would want I can pretty buy when I really need (and I think my mom is happy about that. Saves her money to spend on the others xD).**

 ** _Gabicg93_ : Glad you did!**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: RubeusxCalaveras_

 _18/ Hang Me, Lights_

Calaveras knew that Rubeus was a bad person to ask for help (she used to live right next door to him for goodness sake! And dated him for a while to know how clumsy and hard headed he could be). But Calaveras wasn't too keen on putting up the Christmas lights this year. Last time she did she fell and hurt her back _badly_. In all, Mimete refused to let her do it again this year, along with her wonderful sisters who were inside debating whether to go to Minako's Christmas party or not, and so she decided to ask her friendly neighbors. Only most of the males made excuses.

Diamond said he needed to go gift shopping for Minako's party—but Calaveras was pretty sure he was looking for a particular gift, for a particular blonde headed woman.

Sapphire went out to meet Lady at the airport. Esmeralda tagged along, which was odd considering she normally accompanied Diamond most of the time. (Now that Calaveras thought about it, something weird was going on with the green haired bitchy woman and she wasn't sure whether to be concerned at all).

Which left her with Rubeus. The man she had no doubts still was in love with her and made sure to make Mimete's life a living hell. When she wasn't around of course. Said man was now bleeding from his nose after he had fell and hit the bricks on the exterior. How did that happen? Well, she told him the ladder wasn't stable and that she rather he held the ladder and let her finish putting up the lights. He snapped at her, telling her he would do and that he didn't need her help.

It didn't go as planned.

Helping him out the bushes, there was a cracking sound underneath their feet, "Damn it," Rubeus wiped the blood away. "We stepped on some of the lights."

Calaveras let him go, "Forget the light bulbs. You hurt yourself, you idiot!" She hissed grabbing his hand and dragging him to the front door. "I'll ask Kunzite to do it. After all, he still has to pay me back."

She wasn't going say what was to anyone. Kunzite had come to her a lot lately and what he discussed with her made her smile every time. But she understood how felt. Anyways, the man owed her. She should've thought about asking him in the first place. Rubeus frowned, his nose still bleeding, and halted.

"Why the hell are talking to Kunzite?" By the look on his face, Calaveras guessed he hadn't gotten over their um…last meeting, which ended up in a bar fight. What it was over? She had no earthly idea.

"It's business, that's why," she snapped. "Come on, the blood might freeze on your face if you don't get inside and clean it up."

Doubt filled his eyes and he rolled them, once again continue their trek and entering the house; Christmas music and horrible singing voices filled the air, "Yeah…I rather stay outside," Rubeus commented then mutter something about Koan sounded like a cat's tail was pulled. Calaveras snorted closing the door.

She had to agree with him.

Hanging the lights was a _lot_ better than the horrid noises ruining the Christmas atmosphere.

* * *

 **Hm...maybe if someone had asked for help they wouldn't have gotten hurt xD Oh well, she did warn him after all. Anyways, I won't be updating the last chapter of Mother's Ire. I've decided to give myself a couple of days to finish it (I've already started the chapter, but didn't feel in the mood to finish it). With that being said, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until the next update!**


	19. Remind Me, Holly

**I find it annoying that any reviews I get on this story (or any of my stories) won't show any recent reviews. Like it tells me someone reviewed, but when I want to see it, its said there isn't any T-T This is going to be bothering cause I have no idea why it won't display. Though it could just be me...ah well, at least gmail keeps me updated xD**

 ** _xSmallLadySerenity13_ : Thanks! I'm glad you think I've done a pretty good job with them ^^ And it'll be interesting once they all meet...**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: PhixChi_

 _19/ Remind Me, Holly_

If there was one thing Phi knew her bestie liked, it was candles— _scented_ candles to be specific. She also liked scented lotion, which Phi had bought her entire collection (lotion, spray..etc.) for a gift, and had just placed it under the tree. Finishing the bow on Phi's other gift, another few sets of candles, she placed it under the tree and turned to Papillion who was reading an invitation they received. Oddly enough, Galaxia was normally the one to be invited to Minako's annual holiday party, but this time, perhaps the bubbly blonde had forgiven them, she sent invites to all of them. Chi, Papillion, Nyanko, and herself. She appreciated the invite. However, she was quite sure Esmeralda was invited and still hated her for getting the modeling position she wanted.

 _All to impress Diamond who could give a rat's ass_ Phi snorted, "Are you going?" Phi said taking the lighter and heading over to the five candles above each stocking on the fireplace. The fireplace's warmth warmed her skin as she lit each candle, giving off a beautiful scent.

Papillion shrugged and picked up her holly tea, "I hear it gets nasty fairly quick," she sighed. "I'll go because Koan is going."

"Sounds interesting to me," Phi turned to the voice belonging to her best friend, Chi. "Is that holly tea you're drinking?"

Papillion nodded, "Thought it'll go nice with the holiday spirit. Besides I've been meaning to try to it for the longest. It's become one of my favorites."

 _Pft, she stops one addiction and goes to another_ Phi shook her head, "What about caffeine? I hear they have some more festive ones out."

"I told you I'm trying to get away from caffeine," Papillion rolled her eyes. "Are you going to the Christmas party, Chi?"

"If Phi goes then I'll go."

Phi would go. Not for the reasons anyone would think. Her high school crush on Zoisite hadn't gone away and though she heard about his engagement to the Mizuno girl, Phi at least wanted to give him the gift she bought for him. Chi narrowed her eyes at her, a knowing look dawned her face. Chi had feelings hurt just a few days ago. Confessing your love to a famous singer who you knew since preschool? It doesn't always work out perfectly like in the movies. Unfortunately, this happened to Chi and Phi felt bad. Now Chi knew what would happen if she went to party. And deep down, she couldn't help acknowledging that glimmer of hope.

"I'm pretty sure Yaten will be there. He _is_ Minako's close friend," Papillion stared at her bestie. "Rejection hurts, but if I remember correctly, he didn't necessarily push you away. You can try again—"

"I rather not," Chi interrupted swiftly. "So, about that holly tea. Do you have anymore?"

"I do."

Chi nodded and left the room. Only Phi was sure she left the room in tears.

* * *

 **I figured I outta bring the Starlights in here at some point and goodness, we have a lot of broken hearts going to the party. Or perhaps going might not leave them broken hearted, who knows ;) Until the next chapter!**


	20. Buy Me, Angels

**I can't believe I missed a day ^^' Ah well, that just ended my daily update streak for this story lol Maybe I'll try to beat it with another story. Anyways, I apologizes for the late update. I'll update again in another 30 minutes or so with today's chapter :)**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I figured people wouldn't know who Phi and Chi are. I'm always looking for new characters and whatnot, so I'm pretty familiar with most characters in the SM universe. I wasn't expecting most to know who they were xD And yep, it sure is! **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: PandoraxPetite Pandora_

 _20/ Buy Me, Angels_

Pandora appreciated the long week break she was giving from her idol work. It gave her some time to hang out with her lovely, young sister, Petite Pandora along with a surprise guest—her crush, Narcissus. It sucked that being idol meant no relationships and with Narcissus telling her he would switch to acting, discontent and worry bubbled to the surface. She shook her head watching her sister sticking her tongue out in hopes of catching a snowflake. Today, the group decided to walk around the mall, looking at the beautiful decorations and Christmas tree in the mall plaza.

However, Petite Pandora found herself leaning against one shop window where many beautiful crafted angels were on display, "Look, sis! Can we go in this shop?" She said the bells on her antlers—she just bought them from a stand —jingled as she bounced up and down.

Narcissus shrugged his shoulder, "They do look nice. Are you going to buy one?" He asked Pandora whose lip twitched with annoyance. At this rate, the money Pandora had on her would disappear into thin air. Despite her want to say no, the puppy dog eyes her younger sibling gave her, didn't let her. Instead they went inside the shop. And her sister ran around looking at each angel, snowman, Santas and any other Christmas related items well-crafted and on display —at a cheap price too.

Narcissus walked around too looking at each item then back at her, "You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

 _I want you_ Pandora muttered in her head, a slight blush forming on cheeks, "It doesn't matter. I'm fine with anything," she replied her hyacinth eyes shifted to the side to avoid looking at him. Narcissus raised his eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Can we get this one?" Her sister carefully held, rushing back to her and shoving it towards her. The angel had white wings curved towards the center, barely touching the rod tilted in her hand. Her hair was ivory shade with two heart buns and pigtails extended from each, spilling like a waterfall over her shoulders and figure. She had crescent earrings and in the center of her forehead was a golden crescent. She simple regal dress. It was a beautifully made artwork.

Narcissus came over and looked, "That looks nice. You should get it," he looked up. "And it seems it's the last one."

Pandora didn't have to be told twice, "We'll buy it," she told her sister looking at the price tag. The name 'Celestial Messiah' was engraved on the silver, crescent platform she was placed on.

* * *

 **I decided to, if you hadn't guessed already, make Cosmos still retain her Queenly look (before she become a guardian again) and also, she _might_ make an appearance later on ;) Until the next update which I'll get to working on right now! :D**


	21. Stick Me, Cold

**And finally we're back on schedule. Only four more to go and the next chapter will be the last with a pairing before we have the three chapter party. Woohoo! I'm not sure who I am going to do at this point since I've covered a lot of characters (but the ones I didn't do will either appear in the New Years drabble or at the party; whichever I decide) so I'll try to think over that. Once again I've chosen a set of characters you may not know just to add a refreshing pairing :)**

 ** _xSmallLadySerenity13:_ I was planning on him being at the party, but I might change my mind on that ^^'**

 **Vchanny: Yep, she most likely will. Unfortunately, we will never see her confession since they aren't invited to the party cx**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: EpilsonxZeta_

 _21/ Stick Me, Cold_

Zeta fell to the ground laughing at her friend.

Epilson on the other hand did not find her situation funny. She should've known the mischievous bitch was up to no good and she should've known something was off when Zeta "accidentally" pushed her into the metal street lamp. Much to her displeasure, she happened to get her tongue stuck to the lamp post. And with that discontent, she was also red from embarrassment as the people around her stared confusingly while going about their business.

Zeta guessed, from the angry sounds Epilson emitted, she spewing death threat after death threat at her, "I should take a picture and send it to Phi and Chi. Maybe put it on the postal card to send back to London," she snickered getting up and dusting the snow off her overcoat.

 _She better not do that_ Epilson made more louder and angrier noises, "Just one pic?" Epilson glared at her, but Zeta took the photo anyway and put her phone away. "Alright. We'll find someone to help."

If by coincident, Zeta didn't know, she saw Shokujo and Kengyu strolling down the sidewalk, "What on earth is going on here?" Kengyu stopped then before taking a good look at the awkward and hilarious position Epilson was in. "Oh…so how did this happen?"

Shokujo tried to stop a snort, but she failed, "Did she trip? She's a klutz after all."

Epilson sent a glare Shokujo's way, "Yeah. She slipped," Zeta lied while snickering. "Think you can help us?"

Shokujo rolled her eyes, "No."

"Yes," Kengyu said at the same time as his wife. "But tell her to be careful next time. Wouldn't want for her to get seriously injured."

"Don't worry, I'll do well to make sure that doesn't happen again…" she smiled and ignored the glares Epilson targeted at her back.

* * *

 **Poor Epilson and yeah, it had to happen to someone xD I was going to do it at the party, but decided against it lol So we've seen some weird and interesting pairings. My question is, would you like to see any of them have their own story? I'm trying to pick some new story ideas to put on my profile (cause its about time I fully update it) and was wondering what you all would find interesting ^.^ Until the next update!**


	22. Bet Me, Money

**This chapter I decided to let you guys know what Kunzite may or may not have been up too. Also, I decided to reveal something _interesting_ this chapter that I was trying to hold out until chapter 25, but hey, it'll still be a cute moment nonetheless. **

**_Gabicg93_ : It was cute, but I found it funny at the same time xD**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: KunzitexNephrite_

 _22/ Bet Me, Money_

Kunzite was annoyed. Minako claimed he wasn't spending enough time with her, but he was a very busy man right, and it did hurt him to neglect her all of sudden. But he decided to let it slide, since not only had she had not so mild mood swings for a few weeks, but she also had some temporary "illness" that resulted in a few cases of morning sickness every day. Kunzite, even if Minako told him she was fine, had a good idea where this was going, but was hoping it happened _after_ their wedding. The one he was hoping to have with her soon.

Nephrite listened to his complaints about Minako and shook his head, "So in other words you're dealing with the side effects of knocking a girl up?" Then he slowly grinned. "Looks like I win the bet."

Kunzite gripped his plastic cup filled with deer, "What bet?" He narrowed his eyes. Nephrite tilted his cup over to Zoisite and Jadeite who were playing a game of Spades with Mamoru and Motoki.

"You and Minako get your freak on way too much. Therefore, Mamoru, me, and the guys made a bet it would take until _it_ happened," he sipped his drink. "I have some pretty good guessing skills."

Then before Kunzite could say anything, Nephrite leaned over the couch, "Guess who's going to be a father!" His drunk laughter made Kunzite rolled his eyes. They were acting like could _not_ raise a child (he practically raised Chibiusa since he baby sat her with Minako a lot).

"Damn it…" Jadeite looked over to them. "You just _had_ to do it in December."

Mamoru snorted, "I'm surprised it didn't happen earlier than that. Did she tell you she was pregnant?"

"No…the signs were pretty clear," he muttered. Being around someone who was a doctor (Mamoru) had its benefits. Not saying Kunzite wouldn't have picked up on it, just not as soon as he did.

Nephrite shrugged, "Well, she'll tell you soon. In other news, I want my money. Pay it up. Fifty bucks each."

Kunzite couldn't stop the grin on his face as they pulled their wallets out. It was their gamble. They shouldn't have made the bet to begin with, in his own opinion.

* * *

 **Woot! So it seems our favorite blonde is pregnant! And it also seems like Kunzite was planning a proposal during those times. I figured it would be a nice way to wrap up the story cx It started with a proposal and now it'll end with one. Quite nice if ask me. Now about the 3 party chapter: the next chapter is a preparing one for it. However, it will introduce some pairings we've seen or I've mentioned previously in the story ^.^ And the other two chapters are pretty much the party itself. Welp, that's all. Until the next update!**


	23. Prep Me, Tension

**For this chapter, I previously stated that I wanted to do some drama and bring in some pairings. And I mean I did, I just decided to cut back on the drama and save it for the next two chapters. Which also brings me to the reason why: word limit increase. So before I wanted none of the chapters to go beyond 1000 words; however, I figured it would be impossible to really capture the interactions and whatnot between the characters. Therefore, I've raised the word limit to 1600 words (not that it would get that long...hopefully). Just so I can make the party worthwhile :) I'm pretty sure no one has a problem with that though...**

 ** _littlegirlmadeof_ : Glad you think so!**

 ** _Gabicg93_ : Hm...I mean the way I have their relationship set up here, it wouldn't have happened. Maybe in the valentines drabble I plan to write... ;)**

 ** _Flareup4Ratchet:_ Exactly! And Mamoru _does_ have a point though lol **

**_Vchanny:_ Oops...yeah, I totally meant beer XD I really need to start checking behind myself whenever I write these chapters lol And yep, it does. I already have the scene planned out in my head and I'm pretty sure Minako's knows... ;)**

* * *

 _And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: None_

 _23/ Prep Me, Tension_

The moment Usagi opened the door and saw a certain white haired man standing on her front porch, she already knew how angry Mamoru would be. Fortunately, her husband wasn't here —he went with Jadeite, Rei, and Ami to look some things for the Christmas party—so it sort of spared her a migraine. What wasn't fortunate was the fact that Rubeus had decided to tag along, and of course Sapphire, Esmeraude and her second cousin, Lady, as well. Usagi didn't have so much as a problem with Diamond's family and her cousin. However, that didn't go for Mimete who looked _very_ uncomfortable once she peeped into the living room and saw Rubeus. Mimete didn't stick around long, she went straight back into the kitchen to help Makoto and Calaveras.

Usagi closed the door, "I see you did some remodeling. Dark blue and silver themed room, not bad," Lady commented sitting on the sofa and taking her black overcoat off. "Better than the yellow and brown theme you had before."

 _I didn't change it because you told me to do so_ Usagi's lip twitched, "Thought it was time for a change," she muttered. "What brings you all around here? The first party isn't till tomorrow."

"We came to give a helping hand," Diamond's steady stare wasn't too far from creepy. Swiftly looking away, she shrugged. They still had to set the house up—at least for the Christmas eve party. Minako decided to change her mind at the last minute and told them the party would be split between Christmas Eve and Christmas. Mamoru and she were glad the blonde changed her mind. Their home was big, but with the additional guests Minako sent invitations out to, not everyone would fit.

"If Lady and Esmeraude don't mind, they can help Mimete, Makoto, and Calaveras out in the kitchen. Mamoru and the others went to get the party supplies," Usagi rubbed her forehead. "They should be back soon. In the meantime, you three can help me move the furniture around in here."

Esmeraude didn't give her the usual snotty look, "I don't have a problem with helping," the woman didn't carry her luxurious fan or had that mischievous tone; Usagi never seen the woman so…mellow. "Maybe I can provide my own dish if Makoto allows it."

Diamond frowned, maybe he noticed how odd Esmeraude was acting, "What's wrong with you?" Lady asked getting up and following the peculiar woman into the kitchen.

"There's nothing wrong…" Esmeraude muttered. Usagi wasn't so sure about that. She wasn't used to _this_ Esmeraude at all. The bun headed woman made a mental note to talk to her later. Something was up. Sapphire stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against her wall. And Rubeus had that look in his eye. The look a hot headed and quiet man shouldn't have. Usagi felt a subtle tension rising in the air already.

Goodness! And just think about everyone being here tomorrow and Christmas Day. Diamond gave her a laid-back smile. Sighing she ignored him and told three men where to move the furniture so that there was as much room as possible to fit both people and any gifts they brought to be opened on Christmas Eve. Only thirty minutes passed and Usagi heard a car door slam close outside as Diamond and Rubeus carried her coffee table out the living room and into another room.

 _Oh, lord…_ Usagi prayed to every being that nothing would happen, "…you know damn well who's car that is, Chiba," the front door opened behind her and Jadeite's voice was loud and clear. "Don't try to start any mess."

Gripping the vacuum's handle, Usagi watched her husband step into the room with the same old look in his eyes, "Don't give me that look, Mamo," Usagi turned the vacuum on. "I don't even want to hear it. Bring the stuff into the sunroom."

Rei snorted closing the front door after Ami stepped inside, "Did he bring his whole squad here?" Rei asked putting her keys back into her purse. "Cause I'm pretty sure I hear Esmeraude and Lady in the kitchen."

Mamoru shrugged his coat off, "And where are the _others_?"

"Diamond and the others wanted to help out so they spaced the living room out for me. Right now, I have them cleaning the sunroom and the rest of the house," Usagi moved the vacuum around the idle feet in the room. "I'm going to need you to find something to do. You're in the way."

Jadeite held his hands up, "Hey, don't get so hostile. I haven't even said anything about Diamond and them," lowering his hands his eyes met Diamond's who suddenly decided to make an entrance. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," the man murmured walking out the room and most likely following the scent of food.

"Just wanted you to know that Rubeus broke some ornaments," Diamond stared at Mamoru. Usagi stopped moving the vacuum and Ami, sitting on the sofa, looked up from the book she had been reading for the last hour. Rei peeped her head back into the living room despite stepping into the hall to make a phone call.

"Don't sit there and lie! I ain't break shit," Rubeus shouted loud enough for them to hear. Usagi heard Lady and Calaveras trying hard to muffle their laughs.

Diamond rolled his eyes and continued his remark with amusement, "Ah, I thought I heard a familiar voice. How are you, Mamoru?"

Mamoru gritted his teeth, "I'm doing just _fine_. Don't tell me you came to seduce my wife again?"

"You can't just assume that. I'm just being Santa's _helper_ ," his grin conflicted with the envy in his eyes. "Besides, Mrs. Chiba doesn't have a problem with it."

Rei raised her eyebrow, "Santa's helper? The hell…" Usagi didn't hear the rest of her sentence. And right now, she really didn't want too.

* * *

 **Like I said, I went back on the drama. Its still there, but I really want to save that for the next two chapters. Santa's helper...mhm. Anyways, that's all I got besides the fact that I _WILL_ get Feathered Droplets out. I seriously mean it at this point and the new Zoisite/Mercury (Ami) fanfic (since _My Delicate Darling_ is coming to an end) should be published at the same time. I guess that's all I have to say. Until the next update!**

 **P.S the next chapter's name is Miss Me, Mistletoe...I wonder what that could mean...**


	24. Miss Me, Mistletoe

**So things didn't go as planned and now I'm two days late on updates...yay...but at least I'm in the updating mood. So I have some good news! I'm updating my profile with some new stories coming for the new year. I plan to do some sadder themes (I have no reason why though, maybe I'm tired of giving things a nice or happy ending?) to start 2017 off. I already have a few up on my profile, feel free to check them out (I'll be updating it throughout the day) and I decided to keep _Encore_ because I'll get to it eventually. **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bell Rings_

 _Pairing: None_

 _24/ Miss Me, Mistletoe_

Minako had a plan. Oh, the plan was wonderful. Because what better way to escalate an already smooth—honestly, she was expecting a few arguments at least to break out—and calm atmosphere than a few hidden mistletoes and a camera. Especially since she knew about a few unrequited loves attending said two-day party. Her plan might cause an uproar, but everything would be fine in the end. Just before the guests arrived, she placed her plan into action; in four rooms, she placed a mistletoe and had her camera ready to go.

And the good thing was? No one would question Minako having the camera simply because she always took photos. Holiday music boomed throughout the house and the quiet chatters among her guest annoyed her. Of course, some realized she invited certain individuals on purpose—alas, not Beryl; the woman couldn't come back…at least not after last year—but Minako had her reason. What happened in the past shouldn't matter now so what better way to fix it than to bring the opposing parties together?

Having spoken and led her first unexpected victim to under the mistletoe, she went to look for the other person, "Now where is Lady? Since Sapphire is a very impatient man," Minako groaned. Saying he was impatient was putting it _lightly_. Slipping between Chibiusa, her classmate Helios (she snickered a little at how red Chibiusa's face was; however, Minako wouldn't interfere with that relationship unless by Valentines' Day and they still weren't together), and a mischievous looking Usagi who was more than happy to suggest Minako targeting the two.

 _I'll get them next year_ Minako made a mental note, "Ah, Lady there you are," Lady, she was talking to an oddly calm Esmeraude, turned to Minako and raised her eyebrow. "I was wondering if you can come with me really quick. There's something I want to…talk to you about."

"Sure…" Lady sipped her drink again and looked back to Esmeraude. "Hey, I'll be right back."

Minako walked back to where she left Sapphire, an amused grin appeared on her face, "What did you want to talk about?" Lady asked behind her, just loud enough for her hear.

"Hm, did you have anyone in mind to spend Christmas with? I hear you aren't coming tomorrow," Minako said. And if she remembered correctly, Lady had bought someone a gift…and she never buys anyone a gift.

"Oh…well…." Lady stuttered. Minako stopped walking and handed her a cup she had in her hand. In order to get Sapphire to stay, which wasn't hard she just offered to get him a drink, and what do know? He actually _stayed_ there for once.

Lady took the drink confused, "Doesn't matter. Anyways can you give this drink to Sapphire? I need to go to the bathroom."

The perplexed pink haired nodded, "I guess…" then Minako watched the woman walk in front of Sapphire and handed him the drink. Usagi, who decided to be her accomplice, noticed the mistletoe above.

Minako took a picture of them right when Usagi yelled, "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Mamoru and his group turned to two red faced people looking up at the mistletoe and Lady already over her shock snapped her head her direction, "Minako—" she started in a threatening tone. Minako moved her finger back and forth with a 'nhuh' sound emitting between her giggles.

"As tradition, you two must kiss. Or you can stay there and risk getting bad luck," Minako snickered. "I already have a picture so do as you like."

Though what happened a few seconds after the words left her mouth, shocked Minako. She was expecting Sapphire to be his usual shy self, at least around Lady, and risk the bad luck (since he didn't or never believed a word she said); but, that was what happened. Either Sapphire wasn't as shy as she thought or he grew some balls. He had spun Lady to look straight at him and kissed her. Minako swiftly raised her camera and took another picture.

 _One pair down done_ Minako grinned looking away. _A few more to go!_

Unfortunately, her festive spirit was somewhat ruined when she went to the living room and Diamond and Esmeraude under the mistletoe this time. Before she could raise her camera, Minako noticed the tone wasn't loving at all between them. Confused about the argument spiking, she turned to Phi who looked amused, a flicker of sadness in her eyes, and Minako knew that sadness wasn't for Esmeraude. It was something else.

"I can't anymore! We're done!"

"What happened?" Minako saw a few more people peeping into the room as Esmeraude threw her drink at Diamond and rushed out the room; the matchmaker had no doubt that Esmeraude had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She and Diamond didn't notice the mistletoe above their heads so Chi pointed it out. Since they are in a relationship, I figured they would kiss…except they didn't. Esmeraude told us that Diamond and she wouldn't do anything and I'm guessing Diamond had a bit too much to drink," Phi sighed tilting her cup to the side. "Anyways, he said something about Usagi, I think he was comparing the two, and Esmeraude just _snapped_. It got into a heated argument. And well…"

 _She ended it_ Minako finished her sentence, "I thought something was wrong. Esmeraude wasn't acting her usual self."

"As much as I don't like the bitch," Phi muttered. "I feel bad for her. If anyone isn't going to calm her down, I'll do it."

"Lady's her best friend. Maybe you should take her with you. Since the two of you have an uh…unusual relationship," Minako said her stomach grumbled even though she just ate not too long ago. "Speaking of relationships, has Chi gotten over…?"

"No. Did he come? I thought I heard Chi say he was coming to the Eve party," Phi turned to her and started walking backwards.

Minako shrugged, "I haven't seen him. He might come for the party tomorrow," Minako suggested. Phi nodded and turned around, just in time to stop herself from bumping into Zoisite—Minako saw the blush right on her cheek. But the sad glimmer returned in her eyes. Apologizing swiftly, she went around and into the kitchen.

"The party isn't as hectic as it usual is, Minako," a subtly, quiet voice said beside her. Looking to the right she saw Setsuna, watching the chatters and joyful expressions on a few guests face. Some were receiving their one gift to open and others were amending childish issues between them. Maybe this year would be different…save for the broken relationship earlier.

"The holiday spirit is pretty strong this year."

"Mhm…" then Setsuna gave her one of those smiles and just from seeing it out the corner of her eye, Minako knew where this conversation was going. "So, about Kunzite's gift…"

* * *

 **My original plan for this chapter would've made it boring (since it would've been the same thing, Minako picking people to put under the mistletoe); therefore, I decided to do something didn't...hence the title Miss Me, Mistletoe ^.^ So it looks like something did happen, but for the most part everyone is _oddly_ behaving themselves this year...anyways, I'll update again late today with the final update. Until next time! **


	25. Merry Christmas, End

**That moment when you should've finished this story last year on Christmas day and it doesn't happen lol I was going to update My Delicate Darling, but I figured this one needed some closure before the year, or rather the month, progressed further. As for all my stories, I'll get around to editing this one day xD Though it is nice, to have your first completed story of the new year ^.^ And I have so many more to come! Hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : Thanks!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Yep xD Also I had a great one (it was quite a relaxing day for me actually)! And I hope the new year is going great for you ^.^ **

**_Guest_ : I just needed some inspiration to write the next chapter, that's all ;) **

* * *

_And the Ivory Bells Ring_

 _Pairing: None_

 _25/ Merry Christmas, End_

Usagi figured that day two of the party would go smoothly. And why was she hoping it would? The Christmas Eve party started out pleasantly, at least for the first two hours. Her and Minako had their fun, but it was put to a stop when the expected happened: a few fights. The whole thing between Esmeralda and Diamond ignited the tension that was barely there and it escalated downhill from there. After those two's argument, and break up, another argument, which almost became physically, ensued between Rubeus, Mimete, and Calaveras. Fortunately, Kunzite dragged the drunk and furious man outside and Eudial took Mimete to another room to speak with her privately. As for Calaveras, she looked so lost and bitter.

Usagi couldn't blame her. However, what surprised her was the very fact that Rei, of all people, went to check on her. To Usagi, she saw that as progress after all these years. Making sure the house was straightened out, her mind drifted to the confrontation between her husband and Diamond. The moment Esmeralda left, he came searching for her, and in his drunk nonsense, tried to pressure her. Usagi wanted to understand everyone and give equal kindness and benefit of a doubt. But…she was so glad when Mamoru found her. Sapphire tried apologizing, but she brushed it off. Could he not understand that she was a _married_ woman? Maybe…Diamond was truly a lost cause.

"Today, Minako limited the guest list to only family and close friends," Usagi muttered. "And those who hadn't accepted the invitation."

Usagi figured people like Yaten and his friends wouldn't come, they lived a glamourous life as idols, and possibly attended a high-class holiday gala, "After this, I'm going to sleep the next two days away," Mamoru commented from his recliner as he lifted his arm and checked the time on his watch. "The guests should be arriving soon."

Usagi offered him a weary, but kind smile, "Next time, Minako needs to choose a venue for this. They come here and the house is a mess. Luckily, today is only gift opening."

Chibiusa nodded, "So…how many gifts did I get?" The pink-haired child wandered over to the Christmas tree where there were dozens of gifts—though Usagi knew this wasn't all of them. Some of them were in another room since they couldn't fit under the tree or there wasn't any room for them.

A cheerful giggle lift a clapping Kousagi's mouth, "Well…you're becoming a big girl now. You probably won't have many," Usagi joked with a playful wink. Kousagi, sitting on her father's lap, turned to him and continuing on her happy, giggling spree started playing with his cheeks.

Chibiusa pouted, "I'm guessing half of these are Ko-chan's," then she went to inspect her stocking hanging above the fireplace.

"How about you wait?" Mamoru said while tickling his daughter. Excited giggles brought back the holiday spirit that Usagi missed. Groaning in pure boredom, Chibiusa backed way and sat back down. The second she pulled out her phone Usagi heard a few car doors slam outside and without having to guess, went to the door, and opened it. Outside she saw Jadeite, Nephrite, and Kunzite carrying gifts to the door, Zoisite and Ami pulling to the curb, and Minako, Rei, and Makoto waving with bright smiles on their faces. Usagi held the door open to let the men in.

"I'm surprised you managed to clean everything so nicely," Rei snorted, she walked over to Mamoru and held her arms out. Kousagi let more giggles out and kept saying "Rere" repeatedly. Picking the bubbly child up, Rei sat beside Chibiusa.

Minako shrugged, "Before Kunzite and I left, I helped clean as much as I could."

Zoisite closed the front door, "The words 'Minako' and 'cleaning' shouldn't be in the same sentence," a small grin met the "offended" eyes of said blonde. Rei snickered and Usagi couldn't agree anymore with him. Minako could be quite…a klutz.

"Hmph," was the only answer Minako provided. Kunzite sunk into the sofa staring at his phone. For a second, he saw a nervous glimmer in his eyes. The same look also appeared in Minako's eyes; however, Usagi knew the reason for it. It was nice to know she wasn't the only mother out of the group.

"Who else is coming?" Makoto decided to ask.

"I invited Lady who will probably bring Sapphire with her, and I did get in touch with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki, they _say_ they would drop by," Minako said. "Um…who else…I don't think I invited anyone else. Unless someone decides to come."

Another car door opened outside, "Looks like Lady and Sapphire…wait," Nephrite said since he was by the window and peeking out it. "Did you invite Esmeralda?"

"I don't think so…" Minako frowned, but only for a moment. "I don't have a problem with her being here."

Neither did Usagi, "I wonder if she's okay," Ami watched Chibiusa go to the front door and opened it. Lady, Sapphire, and Esmeralda stepped inside each with some gifts in their hands. Esmeralda had a content and sorrowful shine in her eyes.

"You can put them down right there," Usagi pointed to the other bare side. "So, should we start? There's no point in waiting around."

Minako grinned, "Sure! I'll go first," Minako chirped. She stood up and grabbed a small, white box with a rose-colored bow on it. "This is for Kunzite."

Usagi took back the idea that Minako was nervous, she seemed a little _too_ excited. Kunzite opened the box and his reaction was calm. He pulled out the white booties and a little note, "Hi, Papa!" Makoto and she cooed at how adorable it was. Usagi wished she would've thought about that. If, and that was a strong if, she was ever to have another child, she would do that next time. However, what did surprise Usagi and most of the females in the room, was the fact he _proposed_ to her afterwards.

"Looks like someone is going to be a pregnant bride," Makoto muttered to her. Usagi was one before. Married Mamoru when she was five months along. Minako did make a remark that she wanted to be one as well and here was her chance. Anyways, her dear blonde friend was in tears to sum the entire thing up. The rest of the time was spent with laughter at her youngest daughter trying to open the dozen gifts she had and happy smiles. Even Esmeralda cracked one. Usagi hoped the woman would be fine and yet, she was also happy that Esmeralda wouldn't be in an unrequited relationship.

Hopefully, said woman would find some piece of happiness and love in the coming months.

And hopefully, for all of them, those soft, ivory bells falling from the heavens would ring in another pleasant and happy new year.

* * *

 **Ah, I tied the title in quite well if I do say so myself cx I wanted a whole moment between Minako and Kunzite (as I did for Zoisite and Ami), but I figured it was better off this way. I intially was going to do this chapter in Minako's point of view. However, it didn't feel right so I went with Usagi instead ^.^ Thank you guys so much for reading this story! And I hope you are having a great new year as well :D**


End file.
